chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Micheal P
History Micheal P was the creator of the Chemoverse, but how did Micheal P exactly come into existence? He came into existence because he wanted to. When the Chemoverse was created, he decided that the Quintinitly empty space needed to have some sort of life. Not because he was a harbinger of peace and creation, but because he was bored, and wanted to watch what would happen when life is put at each other. And so, Micheal P's first creation was African Dad. The second strongest entity in the Chemoverse, African Dad is the Supreme Judge; him having the ability to erase any entity, even that of Mr. Lynch, the Mathematical Prophet, with semi-ease. After this, Micheal P released a series of cubed objects throughout the Chemoverse. This led to the creation of what's known as the First Breath. Appearance Micheal P can take an Quinfinite number of forms, but not only thing, he can also access the Dimensional Alteration, which means he can become a being of any dimension in an instant. An example of this is if he were to be punched while he is 3rd Dimensional, he can transform into a 1st Dimensional figure, which is a single line the size of a quantum foam, and dodge it. Personality Not much is known about Micheal P's personality. One thing that is known is his carelessness. He's reckless and makes constant decisions that can put his subjects at risk because he doesn't care. He knows he can just create more if needed in less than a Quinstant (Quinfinith of an Instant), and also he knows that no matter what: They can never become as strong as him. Powers and Abilities Physical Attribute Upgrades '''- Micheal P's offense, defense, speed, accuracy, and every other physical factor is increased by Quintinity '''Dimensional Alteration Defiance: * Quinfinite Chemo-Defiance ''' - The defiance of everything, including the laws of the Chemoverse and Micheal P himself. '''Creation: * Omniversal Creation - Can create another Micheal P Realities in less than an instant if he so desired * Living Entity Creation - Can even create Micheal P versions of himself if he so desired * Dimensional Creation - The ability to create Micheal P physical dimensions. Destruction: * Reality Destruction - Can destroy every reality, no matter what power, in less tan in instant. * Chemoverse Destruction - Micheal P can erase the entire Chemoverse if he so desired. Batman would not survive this. Other Notable Facts * If Micheal P were to even exist in the same reality as another Micheal P or somebody with equal power (Which is bellow negative Quintinity percent of such a being existing that Micheal P didn't create), it would erase all of reality, and kill anybody that is in this reality, and every other reality. Nobody will be spared from this combustion of power, even the immortal gods that can also erase entire realities will immediately fall to this power. It will also disable reality from reconstructing itself, since remnants of Micheal P's power would still exist due to it's logic defying energy. * Michael P had to shrink his power to a unit of infinity to the power of infinity to create a total of infinity different multiverses for his subjects much weaker than him. For if he used all of his power, the beings would implode within the past present and future due to the amount of energy before even being conceived or even thought of into existence. * Micheal P can erase anybody no matter what, the only reason he decides to leave all of these people alive is: 1. They will never reach a point to defeat Micheal P, and 2. He enjoys watching his subjects fight others. * Micheal P has created numerous things, one being an amulet that protects the wearer from Micheal P's reality erasing abilities while he's using 5% or less of his power. It will also protect them from reality erasing abilities from EVERY other entity, as well as a reverse physical dimension known as the "Negative D-Series." * If Micheal P reaches beyond 5% of his power, even just the slightest, the result will be in a being so powerful it will have the same effects as if 2 Micheal P's at full power fought each other: Everything is erased in less than an instant